Black Phone Case
by YOONMINshippers
Summary: Jimin punya phone case baru dan menunjukkannya pada yoongi. Tapi apa yang terjadi ya setelah itu? Yoonmin (Yoongi & Jimin)


"Yoongi hyung!"

Jimin membuka pintu studio yoongi dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Ia berdecak kesal dan memberhentikan pekerjaannya sesaat.

"Hal apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Tanya yoongi tanpa menatap jimin sambil melepas headphone yang sudah dua jam lebih terpasang di telinganya. Ia meletakkannya di atas monitor yang menampakkan wallpaper para member.

"Lihat ini hyung!" Jimin menunjukkan bagian belakang ponselnya dengan sangat ceria. Berbanding terbalik dengan yoongi yang menatapnya dengan datar seakan-akan mengatakan _apa-yang-menarik?_

"Lalu?"

"Aish hyung! Lihat phone case baruku. Warna hitam. Warna kesukaan hyung."

"Bagus. Dimana kau membelinya?"

"Dikasih sama hoseok hyung."

"Kalau sudah selesai, pergilah. Aku harus kembali bekerja." Yoongi kembali memutar kursinya untuk kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Hyung disini sejak sore dan aku kesepian. Lapar juga."

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengusap-usap perutnya yang memang lapar. Yoongi tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang jimin sekarang juga. Ia mengabaikan jimin dan mematikan komputernya. Jimin masih menunduk dan akhirnya yoongi mencuri satu ciuman di pipi jimin.

"Ayo!"

.

Yoongi merasa haus saat baru bangun tidur. Dilihatnya ranjang seokjin sudah kosong dan ia sangat yakin kalau kekasih leader itu sudah sibuk di dapur. Jadi ia beranjang dari ranjangnya. Di dapur sudah ada hoseok sedang memainkan ponselnya. Ada hal yang aneh saat ia melihat ponsel hoseok. Tapi dia tetap acuh dan melakukan tujuannya.

 _"Aish hyung! Lihat phone case baruku. Warna hitam. Warna kesukaan hyung."_

 _"Bagus. Dimana kau membelinya?"_

 _"Dikasih sama hoseok hyung."_

UHUK! UHUK!

"Kalau minum jangan terburu-buru yoongi." Seokjin yang masih sibuk memasak hanya memberi saran tanpa beralih dari masakannya.

"Hei! Itu ponsel jimin kan?! Kenapa bisa ada padamu?!" Yoongi bergerak untuk meraih ponsel itu. Namun hoseok menjauhkan ponsel tersebut.

"Ini ponselku hyung."

"Tapi aku masih ingat kalau jimin menunjukkan phone case barunya."

"Oh itu. Aku memang memberikannya pada jimin. Waktu aku membelinya, aku mendapat gratis satu dengan warna sama. Aku ingin memberikannya padamu karena aku ingat kau suka warna hitam hyung. Tapi ponselmu kan tidak cocok. Jadi aku berikan saja kepada jimin. Jangan cemburu ya hyung? Aku hanya tidak ingin membuang-buang barang."

Yoongi mendecak kesal melihat hoseok yang cengengesan. Pasti dia senang mempunyai barang _couple_ dengan jimin.

.

Beberapa member sedang menunggu giliran pemotretan season greeting 2017. Ada yang bermain game seperti hoseok dan ada yang tidur. Siapa lagi kalau bukan lelaki manis dengan kulit paling cerah di grup?

"Hyung!"

Yoongi masih memejamkan matanya.

"Hyung!"

Masih sama.

"YOONGI HYUNG!"

"Aish! Tidak perlu berteriak!" Yoongi pun duduk.

"Habisan, dari tadi aku panggil hyung tidak menjawab."

"Kau punya empat hyung disini."

"Oh iya."

"Jadi kenapa kau memanggilku?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin membangunkan hyung." Jimin tersenyum menang dan mengambil dua ponsel yang berada di meja rias. Ponsel dengan case yang sama. Senyuman menang yoongi lebih lebar dari jimin.

 _Mianhe jiminnie._

 _ **Yoongi merasa kesal melihat baterai ponselnya yang menipis. Jadi dia menuju meja rias dan mencolokkan changer ponselnya. Tidak sengaja matanya menangkap dua ponsel dengan phone case yang sama. Sebuah ide cemerlang muncul diotaknya.**_

 _ **"Eh?" Yoongi tertegun saat mengecek wallpaper dari ponsel itu agar tidak salah sasaran dalam melancarkan aksinya. Jimin memakai wallpaper dirinya.**_ (bayangin aja ya readers gimana fotonya)

 _ **Permata dia menggesekan ponsel jimin ke pinggir meja rias yang cukup tajam. Ia tampak puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Merasa masih kurang, ia mengangkat kaki kanannya dan menggesekkannya dengan pelan.**_

 _ **"Selesai."**_

.

Hoseok tengah sibuk bermain game hingga jimin datang. Kamera yang sedari tadi menyorot hoseok ini juga menyorot jimin yang membawa dua buah ponsel.

"Pilih yang mana ponselmu hyung!"

"Mendekatlah! Biar aku lihat."

"Tidak mau!" Jimin berkata dengan mengejek.

"Ponselku di sebelah kanan."

"Yang ini? Kau yakin?"

"Iya."

"Phone case milikku tidak kotor seperti punyamu."

Jimin tampak bingung dan melihat phone case miliknya. Untunglah kamera menyorot hoseok sehingga kebingungannya tidak terlihat.

"Punyaku kotor."

"Punyaku sangat bersih. Punyaku tidak rusak seperti ini." Bahkan hoseok melemparnya setelah memperlihatkan perbedaannya ke kamera.

.

Pemotretan sesi pertama sudah selesai. Para member tampak lelah apalagi ditambah game yang dimenangkan oleh kelompok yoongi, jungkook, dan taehyung. Mereka bertiga baru saja pulang dan yoongi melihat jimin tampak sedih. Ia pun masuk ke dalam kamar jimin.

"Hei! Kenapa sedih?" Tanya yoongi yang duduk di samping jimin.

"Ini hyung. Phone case milikku rusak dan kotor."

"Apa? Benarkah?"

"Iya hyung."

Yoongi tersenyum dan mengusap rambut jimin. "Jangan sedih. Nanti hyung belikan yang baru."

Jimin menatap yoongi dengan berbinar-binar. "Benarkah hyung?"

"Tentu saja."

.

Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia harus bangun pagi untuk mempersiapkan dirinya pada pemotretan sesi kedua. Namun jimin merasa ada yang aneh dengan ponselnya. Phone case sudah berganti baru dengan warna biru langit.

"Waahh!" Ia beranjak dan mencari yoongi di kamar. Tetapi tidak ada. Jadi dia menuju ke dapur dan membuat yoongi hampir saja menyemburkan air yang ia minum.

"Aish! Untung saja aku tidak menyemburmu."

"Maaf hyung. Ini dari hyung kan? Terima kasih." Jimin menunjukkan ponselnya.

"Sama-sama."

Chup~

Jimin menutupi kedua pipinya yang merona malu karena mencium yoongi duluan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author terinspirasi bikin ff ini setelah nonton bts season greeting. Buat yang udah nonton pasti tau deh dan yang belum nonton harus nonton ya? Author juga nggak bosan buat ngingetin para readers yang baik hati untuk mengisi kotak review. Gratis kok. Hehe...**

 **Annyeong~~**


End file.
